


it's you

by scorpiohs



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Remembers, CPR, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, M/M, True Love's Kiss, injuries but not graphic, they are in love!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiohs/pseuds/scorpiohs
Summary: A rush of panic floods over the asset. A tightening in his chest. He watches the mission fall from the sky, like an angel, and crash into the water.He succeeded. His mission was complete. Why doesn’t it feel like it?Before he can think about it, the asset dives in after him. On the descent, there’s a swirl of anxiety and adrenaline coursing through him. Something in him woke up when the mission said "end of the line." A twinge of his heart, small, but there.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66
Collections: Stucky Bingo 2020





	it's you

**Author's Note:**

> filling square e2, "true love's kiss" for stucky bingo

A rush of panic floods over the asset. A tightening in his chest. He watches the mission fall from the sky, like an angel, and crash into the water.

He succeeded. His mission was complete. Why doesn’t it feel like it?

Before he can think about it, the asset dives in after him. On the descent, there’s a swirl of anxiety and adrenaline coursing through him. Something in him woke up when the mission said “ _end of the line._ ” A twinge of his heart, small, but there.

His body makes contact with the frigid water and he sees the mission through a hazy blue lens. He’s floating into the abyss, eyes shut, arms extended… helpless.

The asset has no choice, he swims to the man and grabs hold of his sides, using everything left in him to hoist him up towards the surface. It takes a few grueling boosts, the asset’s legs flailing as he tries to propel them both up, but they finally reach air. A wave of relief rushes over the asset as he paddles to keep them afloat.

Grabbing the mission’s face, the asset finds that he’s still not awake. Suddenly, the water feels even colder. The man can’t be dead. He has questions for him, but it’s more than that. There's this innate feeling deep within him that he can’t let this man die.

He grips a strap on the shoulder of the mission’s uniform and starts to drag him to shore. His legs feel like they’re going to fall off, but he keeps kicking until it’s shallow enough to stand.

The mission is as big as he is, if not bigger. His metal arm can carry him, but his whole body aches from the fall and the fight.

They reach the shore and the asset drops his mission onto the grimy sand. He falls to his knees beside him and gets a closer look at his face.

It’s the most beautiful face he’s ever seen. It’s bloodied up, which sends the asset’s heart to his stomach, but _God_ , his face. Hard and soft angles, pink lips slightly parted, and… he’s still not breathing. The asset doesn’t have time to analyze his observations or why they’re making him feel his heartbeat throughout his whole body. He has to wake the mission up. 

He has a vague inkling of what someone’s supposed to do in situations like these, so he applies pressure to the man’s chest. He doesn’t think it’s working, so before he knows it, he’s pressing his lips onto the mission’s and blowing air into his mouth.

Hell, his lips are soft… he recognizes them. He recognizes that feeling. It fuels him to give even more air. He’d give both his lungs to figure out what he’s feeling and why and wait, he’s breathing, coughing, opening his eyes and, “Bucky?”

Another clench of his sternum. _Bucky… that’s me._

Without thinking, he leans back over the mission _(Steve, his name is Steve)_ and kisses him. Steve doesn’t move for a second, but then he does, and _oh my God… Steve._

Steve cups his cheek and deepens the kiss and Bucky sees a flash of a memory, kissing a smaller Steve. Steve runs his hand through Bucky’s hair and there’s another one- Steve in a back alley getting beat up, Steve drawing a city skyline, Steve at a funeral, Steve in a bar… Steve everywhere and here and kissing him again, _finally_.

Bucky breaks away, panting.

Steve’s eyes are huge, his gaze firm on Bucky, his mouth hanging open and lips swollen a deeper shade of pink. “It’s you,” he breathes, sitting up. He winces, and Bucky immediately brings him in for an embrace.

Their faces are inches apart, and Bucky can see just how very blue Steve’s eyes are. He knows that blue.

“I think so,” Bucky whispers as Steve pushes a strand of hair out of his face.

“You know me?” Steve asks, finding Bucky’s hands and holding them.

“Yeah.” He closes his eyes. “Steve.”

Steve lets out a small whimper, and Bucky’s eyes fly open because it sounds like he’s in pain, but Steve’s just looking at him with a small smile and tears forming in his eyes. “Buck, I missed you so much.”

Bucky leans forward to press a kiss to Steve’s forehead. He leans into it and hums. “Me, too, Stevie.” And it’s true. He didn’t know what it was until now, but his heart has always been breaking, missing something, _someone_.

“We need to get you to a hospital,” Bucky remembers. “Oh my God, look what I did to you.”

Steve places his hands on Bucky’s cheeks. “No, it’s okay, it wasn’t you.”

“I can’t- I can’t take you there, right? They’ll be looking for me,” he says shakily.

“I’m not leaving you,” Steve says, leaning in to kiss Bucky again, quickly. “We’ll figure it out, okay?”

Bucky nods. For the first time he can remember, there’s no pang of suspicion in his chest. He trusts Steve. He believes him. He can still barely remember anything, but it’s _Steve_. And when Steve says, “It’s gonna be okay,” he knows it really, really is.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a really short and simple piece but when i saw this prompt, i knew i wanted to write this scene :) come talk to me on twitter @sunstarsteve !!


End file.
